


.

by Forgotten_Feline



Series: Coraline [2]
Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - Neil Gaiman, Coraline All Media
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Short, short read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Feline/pseuds/Forgotten_Feline
Summary: “Why didn’t you listen to your mother? I told you I was going to win your silly game.” The Beldam’s laugh came out distorted and made Coraline whimper and try to struggle away.
Relationships: Coraline Jones & The Other Mother, Coraline Jones/The Other Mother
Series: Coraline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short read based off The Other Mother's more sexual goals if she won and Captured Coraline.

Coraline laid limp and naked against the sticky web under her with the Beldam staring down at her with the appearance of her mom but more willing to pay attention to her daughter. The Beldam gripped Coraline’s wrist tight, her nails dug deep into her skin leaving small amounts of blood trickling down her arm. The Belam sat on Coraline's small navel so no matter what, Coraline wouldn’t be able to move away. “Why didn’t you listen to your mother? I told you I was going to win your silly game.” The Beldam’s laugh came out distorted and made Coraline whimper and try to struggle away. The effort only made the Beldam laugh more. “I did everything for you yet you still wanted to leave me behind. Maybe If you didn’t test my temper, you would still love me. I didn’t mean to frighten you away so I promise not to do it again.” Her lips twisted into a crooked smile with her eyes twitching. “B-But...I can't live with you...you kill...you want to eat me..I want to go HOME!” Coraline struggled to speak under the Beldam’s sinister glare at her words. When she knew the girl had stopped talking, her smile came back with another distorted laugh. “Oh darling, this is your home. I would never hurt my favorite daughter. But eat….” Dark green smoke came across Coraline’s mouth before disappearing. The girl tried speaking again but it was sealed. “Your adorable “Lady Bits” probably taste amazing.”.


End file.
